Can You Keep A Secret
by Bubbly12
Summary: Nations are supposed to be kept a secret from the public eye. But one man decided to be curious and investigate about a man named Arthur Kirkland. England will do anything to keep himself hidden and he will KILL anyone who is threatening to expose him. Will anyone survive? Please review for a sequel!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I had this idea come into my head that England became insane over the years and if anyone found out he was a nation he would 'take 'care' of that person. He did, but a pesky blonde girlfriend will not stop looking for answers to what happened to her boyfriend and what he was up too. Looks like England is going have to take desperate measures to conceal his identity. Will contain side USUK because America might pop up and I couldn't resist.**

**Can You Keep A Secret**

"Tell me again to why you are doing this Greg?" A young blonde woman asked her boyfriend and soon to be fiance who was looking at his laptop and was wiring down notes. She wanted to understand why Greg was so obsessed on a person he believed to be 'immortal' or 'time traveler'.

"Not now Rachel, this is very important to me right now." Greg said as he continued to look for more articles, timelines on different eras, and pictures. Finally, months of searching he found something. A name. Arthur Kirkland. Greg examined the familiar face of the man or creature of his investigation. Rachel also looked at the screen, and grimaced at the picture. She was getting tired of seeing this man's face and taking her fiance's time and attention from her. As Rachel continued to stare at the picture, she took in all the features of the man called Arthur. He had golden ruffled hair that made her feel embarrassed of of her own hair, pale skin, emerald green eyes, and very bushy eyebrows. Greg got up from the couch, grabbed a folder and went to get his coat.

"Where are you going?" Greg turned to Rachel and smiled.

"I'm going to talk to Arthur Kirkland and get my answers. I'll call you when I get there okay."

"But Greg, what if he's not the person you're looking for, what if he's dangerous? Why are you even interested to find out so much about this guy?" Rachel had this feeling something was going to happen to Greg if he pursued this little investigation of his. Rachel went to the kitchen's cabinet and pulled a small bottle of pepper spray.

'"Pepper spray?"

"You don't know what could happen, he might get really upset and attack you for stalking him!"

"I wasn't stalking him, and I don't need that." Greg puts her hand on her shoulders and tells her, "I'll be fine Rachel." He leaves and Rachel can't shake that feeling and then she sees the picture in the screen. Greg forgot to close his laptop, Rachel scowled for a minute at the picture and slammed the top close.

**England's Place**

"So this the place." Greg made it and parked his car in the driveway. The address said here, but he didn't expect a huge mansion, he thought Arthur would live in a small little hut or something to hide from society. Greg walked toward the door and knocked, the door opened and another man with blue eyes was there.

America was visiting England just to bug him, but mostly be near him. America was trying to ask England to go on a date with him but as always England said, 'NO'.

"Come on! Go on out with me!" England scoffed, tired of the American's whining.

"No, I'm very busy. I don't have time to go on a date with you America.

"But-"KNOCK KNOCK He was interrupted. Both England and America stared at the door. "Were you expecting someone?"

"No I wasn't, I who it could be." America decided to open the door and saw a young man with brunette hair, light brown eyes, and was holding a folder that contained a lot of things.

"Um, does an Arthur Kirkland live here?" The man asked nervously.

"Yes, I am him." They both turned and saw England standing behind America and looking at the man with confusion.

Greg couldn't believe it. He was staring at the man he'd been searching for months! He didn't care if he was being rude, he pushed the other man away and walked in to get closer look at Arthur. England backed a few steps back and looked very irritated. America looked very angry at being pushed aside as if he was garbage and he didn't like the way this man was staring at his Iggy.

"Sir, that was very rude. You don't walk into peoples houses uninvited and don't push, it's very uncivil and very impolite." England stated, wanting to rip the man apart for being so rude and pushing passed America.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've been trying to meet you for a while now-"

"Still, doesn't explain why you decided to make a surprise visit."

"Right, sorry. My name is Greg Andrews and I wanted you to explain this to me." Greg gives England the filled folder and he looks through it.

England's eyes widened as he quickly looks through them, ready every word, examining timelines, and looking at the pictures with him in the background. 'He knows of my existence! If I don't do something of him now, he'll expose us all!'

"Alright, let's start this conversation with some tea. Alfred, please leave." America gave the man a glare and left.

"You owe me Mcdonalds then! Bye catcha later!" America left and England turned to Greg.

"That git, always butchering the English language. Alright Mr. Andrews take a seat and I'll bring the tea." Greg nodded, and took a seat at the couch.

As Greg looked around the room and admiring it, he was unaware of what England was about to do. England went to grab his secret chest and pulled a small dark red bottle and began to pour it into a cup of tea.

Greg saw England coming toward with two cups of tea.

"Here you go good sir," Greg looked at his cup and took a small sip, "from what you should me, you already know about me."

"Well, not everything. That's why I came, I wanted to ask why you appeared in all these times and how are you able to live so long without aging? Are you even human?" England ginned as he took a sip of his tea.

"Alright since you're so desperate. I'm not human, I'm a nation."

"A nation?"

"Yes, I am England. I lived for decades and seen many wars and now I try to keep my country running, you know the economy." Greg took another sip of tea feeling a little tired.

"I see, but why keep it a secret from everyone else? Also are there more you out there in the world?"

"Yes, including micronations, the man you pushed so rudely earlier is also a nation." Greg continued to sip his tea.

"Sorry, I was just so excited in meeting you, but what nation was he?"

"The United States of America." Oh. 'Oh shit! I just pushed the world's strongest superpower I'm so dead!' Thought Greg.

"May I ask you a question ?"

"Yes of course!"

"Does anyone else know of this besides you?"

"No, well you see, my fiance may know a little of my investigation but it's mostly me." England nodded, and turned to his watch and then back at Greg. They both just stared at each other, and Greg feeling drowsy and uncomfortable with the silence began to speak. "Uh..um..ah is there anything else?"

"Mr Andrews you feeling alright?"

"I..I.I don't know.. ..feel lightheaded..I think something was..in the te-AAAHHHHHH!" Greg throw up red sticky gunk. He fell the floor and began spilling the red gunk all over the floor and his close. England saw he had the sticky mess on his show and scowled in disgust.

" that is very rude. Accusing my tea to be tainted and now you make a mess of my house." England chuckles at the poor suffering man, who began to crawl towards him and grabbed his pants and tugging on it so he could get closer to England.

"P-p-plea-se ,h-h-e-elp! hic hic me hic it hurts…" England began to stroke the brunettes hair soothingly with a gentle smile across his face, but in the inside he was roaring with laughter.

"Oh you poor boy, I know it does." Greg already had liquids running down from his eyes and nose and the red gunk began to stain England's pants and shirt, "Ordinary people like you who know of my existence, don't live to tell it Greg. So that fiance of yours," England reached for Greg's pocket and pulled out his phone to search for contacts. "Rachel, what a lovely name. Let's invite her too."

"No! Please-ah!" England pushed Greg from his head and he fell hard on the floor.

"Not now, I need to get this place cleaned up first because of the horrible mess you made." England got off the couch and went up the stairs but then looked back of Greg, who was gasping and losing oxygen. "I hope you are satisfied with your answers ." Greg throat was filled with red gunk and choked on it. England noticed he stopped moving. but the poison was still leaking from his mouth. "Hopefully I remember to thank Oliver for letting me borrow his poisons."

England began to remove the stained clothes and put them in a pile. He was going to burn them because the stains will never come out and it smelled horrid. "Ugh! It will take ages to clean the living room!" He noticed he still had Greg's phone in his hand and grinned evilly,and began to text Rachel.

**Back at the Andrews Residents**

Rachel just returned from work and wanted to get some rest. Her boss was driving her crazy, clients being rude, and she couldn't stop worrying about Greg. He told her he was going to call her when he got there! Did he get lost? Was he mistaken? Or did something really bad happen? Then she heard her phone.

Rachel pulled it out of her pocket and saw it was text message from Greg!

(The text will be in bold)

**Hi! Sorry I didn't call you sooner, do you have directions?**

**Hey, directions for what?**

**I want you to come over and meet Arthur**

"What the hell?" Why would Greg want her to meet Arthur? When he told her a while ago,

"_Not now Rachel, this is very important to me right now."_

**What changed your mind? I thought you said this was more important**!

England grinned, important huh?

**Sorry, but I found out some great news! I want you to see!**

**Alright, I'll be over there soon**

**Great! I'll see you very soon love!**

Love!? Why would Greg say that!? Of course they're engaged, but Greg is so shy to love. He's not really a romantic and he has trouble thinking of the his vows, he doesn't them to sound so lovey-dovey he says. Also she doesn't believe she was talking to Greg. Rachel grabs her car keys, but then sees the pepper spray at the table and grabbed it.

**Back At England's Place**

"Finally everything is all cleaned up!" England worked himself to the bone to clean his living room and scrubbed hard on the floors. "The stench seems to have left. So I might as well, not use that veil." He looks at a case and opens it and pulls out a gun. "I might as well do this quickly." He hears a car park at his driveway.

"Right on time." As England put his gun back into the case, he wanted to play with her mind a bit before she was gone from existence. He heard a knock and walked at the door and saw a pretty young woman. Light blonde hair with waves at the end, light skin almost pale, and big baby blue eyes. It would be a real shame to kill off a fragile thing like her, but the little bit of knowledge of himself and she is the last person to know where Greg went. The authorities would be alerted and everything would go to hell.

"Hello, you must be the lovely Rachel. Mr Andrews spoke fondly of you." Rachel stared at England and was very nervous to see him in the flesh instead of a screen. "Need me to take off your coat?"

"No thank you, I'm fine." Rachel walked to the mansion and noticed Greg wasn't there. "Excuse me, but where is Greg?" England just gave her a kind smile and walked closer.

"You'll see him soon love, please." He gestured toward a table. "Let's talk for a while, I want to ask you some things?" They both took seats that sat across each other. "Tell me Rachel, why was Greg so fascinated with me?" England noticed those shy blue eyes glare coldly at him.

"I wouldn't say fascinated, more like curious. I'm sorry if Greg did anything to make you uncomfortable."

"Well, he did walk into my house uninvited and pushed one my guest out his way." She blushed and whispered, "Greg you idiot." England laughed a bit, "No, no it's alright. So Rachel how much do you know about me."

"A little, but if Greg visited you, then you must know what it is about."

"I see. Does anyone else besides you and Greg know about me?" England asked as he got off from his chair and walked over a case. Rachel began to feel fear, she didn't trust this man and quickly got off her seat. "Rachel? What's wrong?"

"Nothing and no. No one but Greg and I know about." England opened his case and pulled out his gun.

"Why do you have a gun?" Rachel asked calmly but you hear the fear in her voice. "What have you done to Greg?"

"Forgive Rachel, but I can't let anyone know about me." England aimed his gun at her.

"Please don't do this, please.." England loved that expression on her face, knowing she was going to die.

"You and your fiance are going to make lovely fertilizer for my rose garden." Rachel was right, this man is insane! He must've killed Greg already! She had to make a run for it, but he blocked the door so she had no way to escape. She looked and saw the stairs, if she was lucky she run for the stairs. "Goodbye." England pulled the the trigger, but Rachel dodged it in time. She wasted no time and ran for the stairs, and England still shooting.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be girl!" Rachel went to each door trying to open them but they were all locked and ran to many hallways. She could hear England's footsteps coming near! Rachel found a door to the right that was open and quickly went inside and locked it.

The room must have been a guest room, because it had a bed, closet and mirror with drawers. She went under the bed to hide, but felt someone beside her. Rachel turned her head and screamed.

England looked around the hallways trying looking for an open doors, but she wasn't in there. "She either found a door and locked herself in or she's really good at hiding. Then England saw the door at the right. "No, she would've screamed if she found-"

"AAAHHHH!"

"There she is!"

Rachel quickly crawled out from under the bed, and sob at the sight of Greg's corpse. His once bright brown eyes filled with energy and spirit were now cold and lifeless. "That fucking son of bitch..how could he?" Her morning was cut short when she heard banging at the door.

"Rachel, open this door! Open it right now!" England continue to bang the door with such force and the door was close to ripping out of it's hinges.

"He's a monster.." Rachel said quietly to herself, "I don't want to die, no I can't die like this.."

The banging of the door ceased, and Rachel stared at it in confusion. What made him stop?

"Rachel, I'll make a deal with you." He said, as if they were friends, like he wasn't going to kill her just now.

"What deal..?" She asked hesitantly.

"I let you go and you never tell anyone what happened here today. I won't hurt you." England really didn't want to break his door, it's mahogany. If this girl was just as naive as her fiance she would would open the door and he could shoot her in the head and it would all be over.

"Fuck you!" Was her answer.

England sighed and looked at his beautiful door. "You leave me no choice." He broke through the door and no one was there. Everything seemed in place, if you don't count Greg's corpse sticking from under the bed. "Where did she go?" "Turn around." England shocked turned to see Rachel behind him.

Rachel pulled out her pepper spray and sprayed it over England's eyes.

"AAAHH!" England covered them with one eye, but then Rachel kicked him in the groin. He dropped his gun and collapsed. Rachel continued to spray England's eyes till they were burning red and she ran out. England cried out in pain from his burning eyes, he didn't noticed Rachel grabbed his gun and stood above him.

England stopped screaming and painfully opened one eye. The air irritating it, and saw Rachel aiming his gun at his head.

"Goodbye love." BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Rachel shot him seven times until she ran out of bullets. One on his forehead and the rest on his chest. She dropped the gun and left the mansion and telling no one what she experienced.

**One Week Later**

"Ugh..what happened?"

"England! Thank God you woke up!" America cried out hugging England from the bed.

"America? Where am I?" England asked when he saw his forehead and chest were covered in bandages.

"My place,you've been asleep for a week! Someone attacked and killed that guy!" America hugged England harder. "I was so worried, you covered in blood and Japan says they poisoned the other guy but for some reason decided to spray you with pepper spray and shoot you."

"I see, and what to the body?"

"The man was named Greg Andrews, and authorities say that his fiance just disappeared and she might be a suspect that attacked you and killed him." America failed to see the cruel grin spread across England's face.

"So she got away.."

"Don't worry England! The hero will personally bring her to justice." As always America failed to read the atmosphere.

**I know it was a little rushed but I did this as quickly! Please review ! Also I might do a sequel if you guys want me too! Cause I'm thinking of a sequel and should I have USUK at the side or more in it? Who were you hoping won at the end, England or Rachel? Please review and I hope you enjoyed! Hey, did you guys also noticed I made a reference to 2P England?**


	2. Author's Note and Sneak Peak On Sequel

**Okay, update on this, sorry I won't. I just planned on making this, but the sequel will have a few chapters, mostly because now England is going to kill more people. It will have Rachel as a fugitive in hiding but she doesn't know England is trying to track her cause she believes he's 'dead' but we all know he's not, if you guys read the ending. I also may understand if none of you didn't like the ending that much, and I can understand because I once watched the Skeleton Key and I really hated the ending cause it was the first movie I saw where the good guy lost and bad guy won!**

**Also here's another thing, how do you guys think the other nations will react. Mostly America, France, China, Canada, Russia, Germany, Japan, and Italy (mostly America)? Because England is concealing their secrets as well, but at what cost? That's what I'm debating, will they try to stop him or let him do it but how would they feel about it? Also for USUK it will be there but might be onesided because England is on killing mode so love isn't going to be on his mind, maybe he will return feelings for America but at the moment it won't be one of his main concerns, you guys should let me know on that.**

**Spoiler Alert**

**Rachel has been getting help from people, who believe she innocent (mostly close friends), and England has somehow gotten into contact with her, trying to lure her back to him so he can finish the job. **

**WARNING**

**I PLAN ON MAKING THE SEQUEL MORE VIOLENT WITH PEOPLE BEING, BURNED ALIVE, STABBED BRUTTALLY, STRANGLED, AND MAYBE MORE IDK BUT JUST TO LET YOU KNOW.**

**Sorry I watch to many violent/scary/gory movies...hehehe**

**Anyways, here's a tiny sneak peak of the sequel**

**How Far Will You Go For Silence**

Ring! Ring!

"Hello?" A girl with brown short hair answered her phone timidly. Only a few people knew this number.

"Hello Rachel" That voice!

"How do you-"

"Aw, don't tell me you forgot me already love." No! It can't be! She killed him and watched him die!

"No! You can't be alive! I killed you!" She could hear the cold laughter from the other side of the phone. She looked around her small apartment to see if she was alone.

"No Rachel, you didn't. I just called to ask how you've been, with you being a fugitive and all." Rachel gritted her teeth, wanting more than anything to see this man suffer the same pain she went through and Gregs'. He showed no remorse for what he did to her late love and how he ruined her.

"Please, just please. Leave me alone." She pleaded him, "Let me live my life in peace."

"I can't my dear, you know too much already and I just can't wait to see your pretty face again. Goodbye Rachel, see you very soon love." The line was was cut and Rachel could only stare at the phone in silence.

"I'm going to relive this nightmare all over again..."

**With England**

England put his phone in his back pocket. In truth, he did pity the girl. He didn't really want to kill her, (well, maybe a little, she did spray him with pepper and kicked him in the groin) but he had to protect himself and his fellow nations. No one should know of their existence except their bosses. If the whole world knew, chaos will be sure to come and they might get captured by the wrong hands and be used as weapons for someone's own amusement. That's what they all feared.

"I'm sorry Rachel, but I have no other choice. You must be eliminated." England brushed his hair from his eyes and stared at his reflection at the mirror. He gave a sad smile, but then turned to a craze grin, "Since I have no other choice, I might as well enjoy it."

**Alright, I know it was short but what did you guys think. I hope you all understand why England decided to this, which is still wrong but now you know why. Please review, ask me questions and tell me what you want to see in the up and coming sequel!**


End file.
